Debería haberlo sabido
by MartaG
Summary: Breve versión del final de Luna Nueva. Edward debería haberlo sabido. ONE-SHOT.


**DEBERÍA HABERLO **_**SABIDO**_

.

.

**Escribo este "fanfic" o relato sin ánimo de lucro, como entretenimiento personal y como homenaje a los libros originales y a la autora. Los derechos quedan reservados para Stephenie Meyer y las entidades a las que ella los haya cedido.**

**Este relato contiene spoilers de Luna Nueva.**

**Introducción textual de un fragmento de Luna Nueva, de Stephenie Meyer, para concretar el momento exacto en el que incide este relato: **

"_**-Casa de los Swan –contestó Jacob en voz baja, ronca y grave. **_

_**[...]**_

_**Me recuperé y extendí la mano para tomar el auricular, pero él me ignoró.**_

_**-No está en casa. Se encuentra en el funeral."**_

Jacob colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era? –pregunté.

Él contrajo los labios antes de responder.

-El _doctor_...

Asentí.

-Preguntaba por Charlie, ¿verdad? Por lo de Harry –aventuré.

-Exacto –dijo Jacob con los dientes apretados. Con el brazo extendido, aún no había quitado la mano del teléfono.

Aproveché la interrupción de la llamada para escabullirme un poco, apenas lo necesario para que Jacob no pudiera pillarme desprevenida si intentaba besarme de nuevo. No me veía con fuerzas para lanzarme al vacío sin haberlo meditado antes. Si besaba a Jacob y no sentía nada... destruiría nuestra relación. No había prisa, teníamos tiempo.

La llamada parecía haber dejado pensativo a Jacob.

-Es por lo de Seth y Leah, ¿a que sí? –le pregunté, fijándome en el brillo de consternado de sus ojos.

Él me sostuvo la mirada durante cinco segundos. Después asintió.

-Seth sólo es un niño, y Leah no puede cuidar ni de sí misma desde lo de Sam –reflexionó.

Di un paso hacia Jacob y coloqué las palmas de las manos sobre sus hombros. Se me calentaron los dedos instantáneamente.

-Estarán bien –le dije para tranquilizarlo-. La manada los protegerá. Tienen a Billy y a Charlie. También me tienen a mí, si necesitan cualquier cosa –me ofrecí.

No me iba a mostrar descortés con esa familia después de lo que había pasado, y menos aún cuando me habían acogido, protegido y soportado en La Push durante tanto tiempo.

-Estoy seguro de que te lo agradecerán –contestó Jacob.

Le regalé una sonrisa de apoyo y me permití rodear su cálido y firme torso con los brazos. Sus labios presionaron mi coronilla. Nos separamos.

Jacob se rascó la frente y dijo:

-Tal vez debería volver a la reserva. No es correcto que yo no esté allí en estos momentos. Pero... no puedo dejarte desprotegida. ¿Qué pasaría si vuelve esa vampira asquerosa y te encuentra sola?

-Victoria... –musité, manifiestamente asustada.

-Bueno, yo me refería a Alice –comentó Jacob.

Fruncí el ceño y le di un puntapié en la espinilla.

-Alice nunca me haría daño.

Jacob hizo un gesto de fastidio. Suspiró.

-Oye, Bella, de verdad que tengo que volver allí –dijo con cara de preocupación.

Lo pensé brevemente.

-Vale. Voy contigo –resolví-. Tampoco tiene sentido que yo no vaya. Charlie está allí.

-¿Vienes conmigo? –me preguntó con el rostro iluminado.

-Espera a que me ponga algo adecuado.

Dejé a Jacob en el sofá del salón y subí a mi cuarto. Abrí el armario y saqué las primeras ropas negras o de colores sobrios que encontré. Me coloqué unos pantalones oscuros y un suéter negro. Fui hasta el baño para recogerme el pelo en un moño. Cogí las llaves del coche y la chaqueta y me planté delante de la puerta.

-Ya estoy –dije, mirando hacia el pequeño salón, completamente vacío.

Jacob me esperaba fuera, apoyado contra el capó rojizo de la furgoneta. Me fijé en su atuendo; supuse que pararíamos antes en su casa para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa.

Arranqué el motor y conduje hasta La Push sin pronunciar palabra. Dirigirme a un funeral me apagaba el ánimo, y Jacob estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos como yo, con aquella cara de pocos amigos y las manos cerradas en puños. Sólo hubo una vez a lo largo del trayecto, cuando hubimos traspasado el límite de la reserva, en que se giró hacia mí e hizo ademán de hablar, pero debió de pensárselo mejor y se mantuvo en silencio durante el resto del viaje.

-¿Quieres parar a cambiarte? –le pregunté, reduciendo la velocidad conforme nos acercábamos a su casa por la carretera.

-No hace falta. Tampoco es que tenga nada elegante –replicó él.

Le miré de reojo. Realmente estaba hundido. Me pregunté si no debería haber estado yo igual de triste, y si mi indiferencia no sería el síntoma de una grave falta de empatía.

Detuve el viejo Chevy. Jacob levantó la mirada al darse cuenta de que nos deteníamos.

-Jacob.

-¿Sí?

-Tengo un problema. No sé dónde está la casa de los Clearwater. O me he perdido o no me acuerdo... –murmuré, avergonzada de mí misma.

Jacob meneó la cabeza.

-El funeral no es en su casa. Es en la playa.

Levanté las cejas, sorprendida. Reculé en un recodo del camino y puse rumbo al lugar indicado. Vimos un grupito de figuras reunidas en círculo cerca de la orilla. Aparqué bastante lejos para que el estruendo del motor no interrumpiera la solemnidad del acto. Jacob salió antes que yo y trotó hacia los allí reunidos.

Salté al exterior. Pisé arena con las suelas de los zapatos. El viento había soplado fuerte y ahora incluso el trecho de asfalto que circulaba paralelamente al mar estaba cubierto por una fina capa de arena. Cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido. Eché a caminar por la playa hacia los demás. Entre ellos vi a Charlie con las manos juntas y la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto. Sin embargo, me miró en cuanto estuve bastante cerca, y me dirigió una discreta sonrisa de gratitud.

Frené mis pasos a escasos metros. Como surgidas por arte de magia, un millar de lágrimas me salieron de los ojos y me empaparon la cara en apenas un segundo. Me tapé la boca con la mano para ocultar el llanto. Nadie lloraba allí. Sólo había caras serias o tristes, pero nadie lloraba.

Me sentí ridícula, así que giré sobre mis talones y volví al coche. Esperé rodeando el volante con los brazos y mirando la escena a través del cristal delantero. No dejé de llorar en ningún momento. Era una tristeza de origen desconocido. No apreciaba tanto a los Clearwater como para estar sufriendo aquellos lloros, y menos aún cuando ninguno de los allí presentes derramaba ni una lágrima de debilidad.

Apoyé la frente en la guantera y cerré los ojos.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-Bella.

Di un bote y me golpeé la coronilla contra el techo de la furgoneta. Charlie y Jacob me miraban con ojos apagados. Eché un vistazo rápido a la playa; estaba vacía.

-Lo siento. Me he quedado adormilada.

Charlie chasqueó la lengua para restarle importancia.

-Ha estado bien que vinieras –dijo. Yo asentí.

-Bella –me llamó Jacob-. Yo _tengo_ que irme –dijo, de forma que me quedó claro que debía irse con Sam-. Preferiría que te quedaras en la reserva con tu padre –sugirió.

-No quiero dejar solo a Billy –intervino Charlie.

-Oh... –murmuré.

Jacob me apretó el hombro sensitivamente.

-Aquí estarás más segura.

-Pero, ¿Alice? –pregunté.

No quería desperdiciar las oportunidades para estar con ella antes de que se fuera, porque probablemente no volvería. Ya se había asegurado de que su visión había sido una falsa alarma. Nada había ya que la retuviera, y tampoco podía culparla por irse, pues yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Yo no habría soportado estar lejos de la persona que amaba. Suspiré. Decidí quedarme en La Push hasta el anochecer. Le dedicaría la noche a Alice.

Jacob desapareció toda la tarde. Charlie, Billy Black y yo hablamos sobre el pasado y los buenos recuerdos. A decir verdad yo no intervine. Los días más felices de mi vida no se basaban precisamente en pescar, ver buenos partidos por la televisión o reír a carcajadas entre camaradas. Además, al contrario que ellos, yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de volver a repetirlos. La única persona capaz de hacerme feliz con su sola presencia se había ido y nunca regresaría.

A las diez y media, Jacob entró por la puerta con la ropa mal puesta y embarrada. Se habían retrasado.

-Gracias por quedaros –nos dijo, refiriéndose especialmente a mí.

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias a ti por tu hospitalidad, viejo amigo. –Se levantó y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Billy.

-Se me ha pasado ofreceros cenar –se percató Billy.

-No te preocupes... Nadie tiene estómago después de un día así. Cenaremos en casa –resolvió Charlie.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –pregunté, fingiendo decepción, aunque lo cierto es que me moría de ganas por estar de nuevo en casa parloteando con Alice.

-Yo acompañaré a Bella –dijo Jacob.

Pretendía escoltarme hasta casa y luego, casi con total seguridad, volver a casa convertido en lobo.

Charlie puso cara de contrariedad y objetó:

-Pero si vienes con nosotros en el coche, ¿cómo vas a volver luego? A no ser que quieras quedarte a dormir en el sillón. –Charlie intentó hacer una broma tan falto de ganas que sonó como un verdadero ofrecimiento.

-Encantado –dijo Jacob.

-¡No! –Todos me miraron. La noche era para Alice, y sabía que no se soportarían bajo el mismo techo-. Quiero decir... Jacob, deberías quedarte con tu padre.

-Tienes razón.

Sonreí a modo de despedida y me encaminé hacia la puerta. La noche estrellada me cubrió como un manto en cuanto traspasé el umbral. Me metí en el coche y puse en marcha el motor. Charlie tardó bastante más en dar un adiós definitivo, y me tuvo esperando cinco minutos. Jacob se acercó al coche y yo bajé la ventanilla para escucharle.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo.

-¿De qué?

Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

-De la cocina. De lo que ha estado a punto de pasar.

-No ha pasado nada –respondí tajantemente.

Él se mordió el labio inferior por dentro.

-Vale.

-No te ofendas, Jake. Simplemente hoy no es el día –me excusé.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo dime una cosa. Por favor.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Te has arrepentido de que sonara el teléfono?

Noté cómo se me quedaban los labios secos. En vistas de que mi cerebro no me proveía una respuesta diplomática, busqué una señal en su expresión. Las comisuras de los labios apuntando hacia abajo, las cejas arqueadas, la mandíbula tensa y los ojos hundidos corroboraron mi suposición: un "no" le habría destrozado. Además, no me alegraba de que esa llamada nos hubiera interrumpido porque me desagradara Jacob, en absoluto, sino porque prefería andar con pies de plomo, y un beso en ese momento me habría resultado precipitado. La herida de mi pecho aún sangraba, incluso seis meses después de que el responsable hubiera desaparecido de mi vista. El problema era que no había desaparecido de mi mente, ni de mi corazón. Y Jacob era tan grande que necesitaba todo el espacio disponible que pudiera darle, no se habría conformado con un pedacito. Quizás el tiempo curaría las heridas.

Bajé la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Jake... yo te quiero, pero...

Él resopló.

-Vale, está claro –repuso de mala gana.

Saqué los brazos por la ventanilla para tomarle de las muñecas. Él me miró las manos. Yo también las miré. Resultaban especialmente pálidas sobre su piel morena.

-Jacob, sólo dame tiempo. Aún no estoy bien.

Sé que por mis palabras podía creerse que estaba segura de que algún día me recuperaría por completo. En mi fuero interno, una vocecita de reñía diciéndome que no le prometiera a él lo que no podía prometerme a mí misma.

Las luces del coche patrulla iluminaron la fachada de la casa de los Black.

-Debo irme.

Jacob asintió.

-¿Te veré mañana?

-Siempre que quieras. Tú y yo nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, ¿a que no?

-No –reflexionó.

Solté sus muñecas para agarrar el volante. Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla, y me coloqué tras el coche de Charlie. Apenas presté atención a la conducción. Me limité a seguir la estela del vehículo de mi padre. Estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en nada. Había sido un día agotador.

Charlie se libró por los pelos de un semáforo que a mí me tocó soportar. Tamborileé con las yemas de los dedos en el centro del volante mientras veía pasar ante mí una cadena de coches que se me antojó interminable. Cuando pude avanzar de nuevo, Charlie me llevaba una ventaja de al menos quinientos metros, pero no me molesté en acelerar. Lo perdí de vista en un recodo boscoso de la carretera.

Alice no apareció. La esperé pacientemente apoyada en el cabezal de la cama, pero acabé durmiéndome sentada.

.

La luz que entraba por la ventana estaba cargada de tonos violetas y malvas. Bostecé como un león y saqué las piernas de la cama. Había dormido con la ropa del día anterior.

Me sobresalté al escuchar un brusco portazo en la planta baja. Luego vino la voz de Charlie como un trueno. Después, hube de agudizar el oído para captar un tenue murmullo, perteneciente a un interlocutor que hablaba con tono abatido y arrastraba las palabras. Reconocí de inmediato al propietario de aquella melodiosa y trágica voz.

-Fuera de mi casa ahora mismo –amenazó Charlie.

No.

Los músculos se me habían congelado, así que me quedé a la escucha.

-Perdóname, por favor.

Su dulce voz disculpándose. La temperatura de mi cuerpo subió de un modo alarmante.

-Lárgate. No te lo voy a decir más veces. Fuera. Largo.

Quise arrastrarme escaleras abajo. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, ni qué hacía en mi casa, pero no podía permitirle marcharse sin haberle visto. Todos mis intentos por moverme fracasaron. Se me saltaron las lágrimas de la impotencia. Descubrí que se trataba de una inmovilidad psíquica, no física.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde –dijo Edward.

Temblé de arriba abajo.

-Mira, joven... –El tono de voz de Charlie se metalizó, amenazante.

-No podía irme sin despedirme de ella por última vez.

Un grito se quebró en mi garganta. Lo único que entendí, lo único que me importó, fue que a menos que se tratara de un sueño, Edward Cullen se encontraba en mi casa y yo no era capaz de bajar a verle.

-Perdóname, Charlie. Yo no quise. Creí que era lo mejor para ella. Nunca, óyeme, nunca terminaré de arrepentirme lo suficiente por todo esto.

-Ya es tarde para disculparse. Lo mejor para ella habría sido no conocerte nunca.

¡No!  
¿Cómo podía decirle eso? ¿Acaso mi padre no me conocía ni lo más mínimo? ¿No se daba cuenta de que no me había marchado de Forks precisamente por eso, porque jamás podría olvidarle, porque la idea de apartarme del lugar en el que nos habíamos conocido me horrorizaba, porque los meses que había pasado a su lado habían sido los mejores de mi vida, y porque nunca nadie me importaría tanto como él, a pesar de que me hubiera abandonado?

-Tienes toda la razón –aceptó Edward con voz débil-. Sé que no me perdonarás nunca, pues yo tampoco lo haría, pero necesitaba venir aquí a disculparme personalmente. Ahora... puedo irme en paz.

Oí sus sigilosos pasos deslizarse sobre las tablas de madera del suelo. Se movía hacia la puerta.

Conseguí romper el embrujo que me mantenía inmóvil y me lancé al pasillo para bajar las escaleras en dos saltos. Ya le había visto marchar una vez. Sabía lo rápido que era y me ahogaba la idea de perder la última oportunidad de maravillarme con su belleza.

La puerta se había cerrado. Charlie aún resoplaba y estaba rojo de ira.

-Bella, vuelve a la cama –me ordenó.

No obedecí. Corrí hacia la salida y salí al porche. Respiré aliviada cuando comprobé que aún seguía a la vista.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no desmayarme de la impresión. Aunque estaba de espaldas a mí, me impactó como si sus ojos de oro líquido se hubieran reflejado de lleno en los míos. Soplaba una ligera brisa que le azotaba el cabello, igual de despeinado y cobrizo que siempre. Sus hombros estaban bajos, y se había detenido como si no pudiera dar un paso más. Vestía un traje de chaqueta y corbata negro, a juego con unos zapatos brillantes y oscuros como el petróleo. La tela se ajustaba a la amplitud de su espalda y a la firmeza de sus brazos. Del cuello y de las mangas de la chaqueta emergía su piel pálida, blanca y luminosa como el mármol. Desde donde estaba yo, no podía distinguir su rostro entero, pero pude adivinar su expresión: mortificado. Ésa era la palabra. Y apagado, falto de vida. Sus ojos lloraban sin lágrimas y su mandíbula se mantenía apretada, como si quisiera contener un rugido. Había cerrado una mano en un puño, y en la otra sostenía un ramo de flores blancas. Podía ver los largos tallos verdes sobresaliendo de sus dedos apretujados.

Dio un paso hacia delante.

-Edward –susurré, demasiado bajo como para resultar audible.

Pero él sí me oyó. Giró la cabeza lentamente, como si quisiera evitar mi mirada, y por fin sus ojos se engancharon a los míos.

Me contagié de la pena que emanaba de su hermoso rostro, en una cruel contradicción.

Sorprendentemente, primero me observó con indiferencia, al segundo siguiente, con miedo, después, con incredulidad, a continuación con asombro, y por último adoptó una expresión aún más desgarradora.

-¿Bella? –su voz era un hilo de música desconcertada y sin fuerza.

¿Tanto había cambiado como para que no me reconociera? O peor todavía, ¿se había olvidado tan rápidamente de mí que ya no recordaba mis rasgos?

Entonces tomó aire bruscamente, como si acabara de salir a la superficie después de un largo rato buceando.

-Bella. –Inexplicablemente, sus labios adoptaron la sonrisa más hermosa y turbadora que jamás le había visto esbozar.

Recorrió la distancia que nos separaba veloz como un rayo. Me afectó tenerle tan cerca. Levantó una mano y yo me encogí, asustada. Cerré los ojos y noté cómo su gélido y suave dedo índice rozaba mi frente.

-¿Cómo es posible? –dijo para sí mismo.

No supe a qué se refería. Tampoco intenté entenderlo. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de grabarme a fuego cada detalle de su rostro perfecto.

Y entonces me abrazó. Me sentí aprisionada entre sus pétreos y gélidos brazos de vampiro, noté cómo mis piernas adquirían la consistencia de la mantequilla y mi corazón se paraba.

-Estás viva –sollozó, exultante-. Estás viva –dijo, sin dejar de abrazarme. Yo pasé las manos por sus hombros y dejé que me acunara.

-¿Por qué te extraña? –le pregunté.

Me daba igual su respuesta. Sólo quería obligarle a hablarme más. A prolongar el sonido de su voz tan cerca de mi oído.

-Creía que estabas... –Pero se interrumpió para abrazarme de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. No pude resistirme a pasar la nariz por su garganta. Su aroma seguía resultando tan embriagador como siempre-. No sé cómo es posible. Pero estás aquí. –Se apartó un poco de mí para mirarme a la cara. Sus ojos brillaban. Me sentí deslumbrada por la aplastante belleza de su rostro sonriente.

-Bella, Bella. Bella, lo siento tanto...

-No importa.

-Creo que no te haces a la idea de lo feliz que soy.

-Tú tampoco –repliqué.

Al fin y al cabo, él había recuperado a alguien a quien creía muerto, no sé el motivo. Yo, en cambio, abrazaba al amor de mi vida. Qué más daba si sólo duraba unos minutos. Ya era más de lo que había osado pedirle a la vida en los últimos meses.

-¡Alice te vio suicidándote! –gritó entonces.

-Lo sé. Ella también se sorprendió por encontrarme viva.

-Pero... –comenzó a buscar las palabras para explicarse mientras enredaba los dedos en mi melena. Un par de veces me rozaron el cuello con su tacto helado, erizándome el vello-. Rosalie me llamó para contármelo. Dijo que habías muerto.

-Se equivocó.

-Sí –dijo, como si se diera cuenta en ese momento-. Yo no podía creerlo. Me habías prometido que no harías nada peligroso ni estúpido y yo confiaba en tu palabra, así que llamé a tu casa para corroborarlo. Me contestó el chico Black. Imité la voz de Carlisle para que tu padre no me colgara nada más levantar auricular. Sé el rencor que me guarda. Pregunté por él, y el chico me dijo que se encontraba en el funeral. En ese momento morí, Bella. Y lo que más me dolió fue no haberlo _sentido_. Siempre pensé que tu presencia en este mundo era vital para mi organismo, y que si te ocurría lo peor, yo lo sabría. Me enfadé conmigo mismo por no haberlo _notado. _–Edward hizo una pausa. No apartó los ojos de mi cara, de modo que me sentí tremendamente abrumada-. Así que no hubo funeral alguno.

-Sí lo hubo. Un amigo de Charlie falleció.

Edward se quedó mudo.

-Te confundiste. Te confundieron –continué.

-Intenté llegar a tiempo al funeral para despedirme de ti antes de... pero estaba en Sudamérica, y no he podido llegar antes.

Entonces comprendí que las flores blancas que llevaba en la otra mano estaban destinadas a adornar mi lápida. Edward se dio cuenta de que las miraba con aprensión.

-Ah, sí. Antes de irme necesitaba dejarlas junto a ti.

-Son perfectas. Blancas y preciosas. Me recuerdan a ti –dije.

-Ésa era la idea –sonrió Edward.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Él cambió el gesto.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí sólo para dejar flores en mi tumba.

Se quedó boquiabierto.

-Bella, ¿tú no me entiendes?

-¿Qué me pierdo?

-¿Crees que ha sido una molestia venir hasta aquí?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Me dejaste. Creía que te habrías olvidado de mí ya.

-¿Olvidarme de ti?

-Dijiste que los vampiros os distraéis con facilidad –recordé.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y colocó sus frías y suaves manos sobre mis mejillas.

-Ésa fue sólo una de tantas mentiras...

-Lo sé –respondí. Él enarcó una ceja-. Siempre supe que nunca me habías querido y que no te dolió dejarme atrás –me expliqué.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, mi amor. Yo nunca he dejado de quererte, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Entonces fui yo quien enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué te fuiste entonces?

-Porque creí que era lo mejor para ti, que de ese modo te protegía de los peligros que suponía estar a mi lado. Y cuando creí que te habías suicidado, me percaté de que había cometido el peor error de mi vida, y créeme, he cometido muchos. No podía soportar la culpa, aunque tampoco podía entender qué podía haberte pasado que te hubiera llevado a tal desesperación. De veras confié en que pudieras ser feliz sin mí.

-Ingenuo –murmuré-. De todas formas yo nunca habría cometido suicidio.

-Eso quise creer, que habías muerto por otra razón. Pero Alice lo había visto y ella no suele equivocarse...

Negué con la cabeza.

-No me habría suicidado jamás, por la sencilla razón de que al igual que no podría vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existieras, no podría quitarme la vida mientras aún respiraras –contesté, sin importarme cómo podía interpretar él mis palabras.

-Tú me sigues amando –suspiró Edward.

-Obviamente. Es una pregunta sin sentido alguno.

-No era una pregunta –replicó él-. Era un descubrimiento. Lo acabo de ver en tus ojos. Ni siquiera me guardas rencor. Lo sé por lo que acabas de decir –añadió, al ver mi mueca de incomprensión-: habrías reaccionado igual que yo. Yo sólo me habría quitado la vida en el momento de tu muerte, y eso es lo que pensaba hacer después de verte...

-¿Qué? –pregunté, no queriendo haber entendido lo último que acababa de decir.

-Nada. –Meneó la cabeza-. Que soy más feliz de lo que nunca antes he sido.

-Yo también.

-Me quieres –dijo.

-¡Claro! ¿Cuántas veces necesitas que te lo repita?

-No busco la confirmación de tus sentimientos, tus latidos ya son bastante elocuentes. Sólo buscaba tu permiso.

-¿Permiso para qué?

Edward sonrió brevemente. Y entonces creí que me convertía en aire.

Sus labios de piedra helada tocaron los míos, y nuestro aliento se confundió. Me aferré a su pelo con ambas manos, y me estiré hacia él para profundizar el beso poniéndome de puntillas.

.

.

.

**Y el resto ya sabemos cómo continúa :)**

**Los reviews siempre se agradecen, ya sean positivos o negativos. Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
